Big Bob
Robert "Big Bob" Belcher, Sr. is the father of Bob Belcher, the father-in-law of Linda Belcher, the paternal grandfather of Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher he’s also the owner of Big Bob's Diner. Personality In Bob Fires the Kids, Bob comes to realize he didn't have a good childhood after he made him work in the restaurant. His voice is heard in flashbacks and is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In earlier episodes he was referred to in past tense implying that he might have passed away as Bob's mother did, but in Uncle Teddy, Bob refers to him in the present tense, revealing that he's still alive. He is finally seen for the first time in Father of the Bob and is now voiced by Bill Hader. It is revealed that he and Bob's relationship was on the rocks after he refused to allow Bob to serve his first creation, the "Baby You Can Chive My Car Burger" that he made and offered to Big Bob's Diner regular, Henry, while he was out getting his prostate examined. Also, Bob didn't want to continue working in the restaurant when he offered to change the name to reflect the both of them. Bob and the family attend his Christmas party and after his prep guy's daughter goes into labor, he has no choice but to work with him. Things come to a head when Bob makes Henry the burger he didn't get a chance to eat 30 years ago. After Henry eats the burger and likes it, he goes to The Junk Yard next door, a bar owned by regular, Pete. He and Bob make up while line dancing after Bob finds that he kept the first review of Bob's Burgers. Family Big Bob is father to Bob Belcher, father-in-law to Linda Belcher and grandfather to Tina, Gene and Louise Belcher. His wife and Bob's mother died sometime before the flashbacks shown in "Father of the Bob." His brother-in-law was Ernest Lombard. It is not clear if Bob's cousin Vanessa is his niece or was Bob's mother's niece. Appearances Season 3 *Bob Fires The Kids (voice only) *Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks (mentioned only) Season 4 * Uncle Teddy (mentioned only) Season 5 *Father of the Bob Season 8 * The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets (mentioned only) Trivia *He taught Bob how to drive ("Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks"). *He is known as "Pop-Pop" by his grandchildren. *Like Linda's father, Al, he was voiced by H. Jon Benjamin before the role was recast. *Regularly attends screenings of Scandal and line dancing at Pete's bar, The Junk Yard. *Bob mentions he had a drinking problem in Bob Fires the Kids, A fact backed up in a deleted audio outtake from Father of the Bob where Linda offers him Bailey's,https://soundcloud.com/lorenb/4asa18-baileys-improv however he is seen with a drink before he line dances at The Junk Yard. *He did not like the fact that Bob and Linda named his grandson Gene. *His wife's maiden name was Lombard. *A picture of his restaurant can be seen in behind the couch in the Belchers' living room. Gallery Big Bob 30.png|Big Bob as he appeared 30 years ago Big Bob 20.png|Big Bob as he appeared 20 years ago References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Belcher Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 5 Category:Characters voiced by H. Jon Benjamin Category:Elderly Characters